


Unexplained Procrastination

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: ‘going to see a gas giant’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexplained Procrastination

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime before ‘Aliens of London’.

“So, future or past this time?”

“How about London, the present?” Rose suggested. “Or, I dunno, I guess it’s the future from here.”

“ _Home_?” asked the Doctor. He sounded strangely dubious. “Of everywhere in the whole universe? That’s boring.” 

“Well, I’ve gotta grab some clothes–” and check in with her Mum, and make sure Mickey wasn’t going mad given how they’d left it, but Rose never did get around to explaining those concerns.

The Doctor’s expression brightened as he interrupted. “You’ve seen the wardrobe room. Plenty of clothes!”

“But–”

“No, I’ve got a much better idea,” he put her off again. “What do you think of a planet with rings you can literally swim through if I extend the TARDIS’ protection fields?”

Rose wasn’t about to say no (not twice, at least), but she wondered why possibly taking her back to 21st century London apparently had him terrified.


End file.
